


M'Lady

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lady Brinkatore gains a pet.RP Fic.





	M'Lady

Isabel Joy had only recently arrived at Lady Brinkatore's court. She had been supposed to arrive a lot earlier but had been held up, her family had been falling apart, her mother died and her father had finally let her go. Now she stood silently, eyes on the floor, awaiting permission to approach her new mistress. Lady Brinkatore smiled at the sight of the young girl.

"You may approach."

She said regally. Isabel had shivered, but obeyed. 

"MLady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled as she watched Isabel approach her. Isabel soon knelt at her feet. Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Stand up sweet girl."

She instructed. Isabel blushed but obeyed. Lady Brinkatore smiled and looked Isabel up and down.

"Very nice...I like what I see so far."

"M'Lady?"

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"The dress."

She said simply and plainly.

"I wish for you to remove it.... I assume you have under garments on..."

"Not... not really..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and picked up a key that was laying on a nearby table.

"Then go to my chambers...find a pair of undergarments you like, put them on and then come back here and remove your dress."

Isabel quickly obeyed. She was blushing as she removed her dress, modelling one of the skimpier pairs of underwear. Lady Brinkatore smiled and admired the young girls semi naked body.

"Such beauty... Strike a few poses for me sweetling. I wish to see your raw sexual nature...."

Isabel blushed but did so. Lady Brinkatore purred.

"Ohhhh very nice, very nice indeed."

"I am glad you think so M'lady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Slide one of the straps of your bra down slightly."

Isabel did so shyly.

"Well mannered, educated, sexual and obedient. Excellent...only one more thing to test..."

"M'Lady?"

"How well you pleasure a woman."

"M'Lady... I have... I mean..."

Isabel fell silent then finally spoke. 

"I'm a virgin, M'Lady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"I know....and the time has come for you to lose your virginity sweetie."

She said softly holding out a hand to Isabel. Isabel murred and took her hand. Lady Brinkatore drew her in close and kissed her. Isabel blushed and responded, a little timidly. 

"So precious."

Lady Brinkatore purred. Isabel blushed again. Lady Brinkatore smiled and softly stroked Isabel's face.

"I want you to kneel down and lick me sweet Isabel...would you do that for my darling girl?"

"Yes m'lady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and slowly pulled her own dress up. Isabel knelt carefully, pausing only long enough to kiss Vivian's hip before settling to her work. Lady Brinkatore closed her eyes and purred softly. Isabel slowly upped her pace. 

"Mmmmm very nice. Of course you understand this will be a regular duty of yours my sweet girl....and you will be expected to keep certain 'guests' to the estate entertained in the same manner?"

Isabel blushed but nodded before upping her pace. Lady Brinkatore soon came apart.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. Very satisfactory. You pass with flying colours my dear. You start in my services straight away.... your first official duty.... is to take the rest of your clothes off and go wait for me in my bed. I Shall be along shortly to take your innocence."

Isabel quickly did as she was told.


End file.
